Salik's Adventure
by Taqqiq786
Summary: Meet Salik when he finds Nero, a bear originally destined to have 'slept forever'. Go on the journey they take, with some eventual tragedy and some survival. Shoteka will be featured in this story (Along with a few other OC).
1. Chapter 1

**Erin Hunter owns most of these characters and the Seekers series. Except a character or two which I make up. Do we own characters that we make up?**

 **Salik's POV**

I was running. As fast as I could. From that huge grizzly bear! I thought I wasn't gonna make it, so I kept running. What I didn't see was a large mound coming up. I ran through a small opening in it which the bear couldn't go through. This mound was hollow? Well, at least I'd evaded the grizzly bear. There was a hard surface under my paws. Then, way on the other side of this hollow mound, I saw figure hidden under a blanket. A _bear_ figure. I removed the blanket to reveal an even larger full-grown polar bear. I tried to wake him up, if he was still alive. He arose with roar! I was so scared, I accidentally urinated in front of him. I was _so_ embarrassed! "Whoops! Sorry!" I said.

"It's okay. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Salik."

"My name is Nero. How did you find this place?"

"I was being chased by a huge grizzly bear. I didn't even _see_ there was an entrance!" I looked back at the entrance. Nero would never fit through there! "I guess you'll be here forever," I sadly stated.

"Oh really," Nero countered. He walked up to entrance and a door opened. A door big enough for the two of us! "Now, I want to thank you."

"For what?" I retorted.

"For getting me out of there. I could've been there forever!"

 **Nero's POV**

Please review. Taqqiq786 wants to see what you think about his first FanFiction story! (And me, of course!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nero's POV**

 **Taqqiq786 does not own any of these characters except me. However, there may be another character which Taqqiq786 does own.**

I like this Salik that I met. He was a cub trying to survive, but now he has me for protection. I decided to hunt for food for Salik, and I caught it. A nice, fat goose. I dropped it at his paws. "Let's eat," I said.

"Thank you so much, Nero!" Salik thanked me. "I was starving!"

"So was I. Resting sure can make one hungry!" I replied.

That night, I had a dream.

 _-Start of dream-_

"Oh, hello, gorgeous. What's your name?" There was something familiar about this bear, I just couldn't put my claw on it. "I'm Nero. What's your name?"

"I'm- "

 _-End of dream-_

"Salik!" I growled.

"It's that grizzly bear again! I think he wants to eat me," I said.

And the bear was there. "Give me that cub or you're dead meat!"

"No. I will not give him to you. I will fight you for him!"

"Your funeral," the bear said.

The fight began. He quickly had pinned me down, and then he…

 **Salik's POV**

 _NOOOOOOO! NOT NERO!_ I thought as I saw Nero's body go limp. I was running again from that grizzly bear. _This can't be happening._ I found a hiding spot and cried like my life depended on it. _It can't be. We were great friends. And now he's a full meal for that… that…_ I discontinued the thought. Someone had to help me. _Someone._

 **Grizzly Bear's POV**

I am everyone's worst fear. I am the sky that attacks with lightning and hail. I reveal the sun on days which I am happy. In my times of sadness, there will be rain. Lots of it. Kill me, and I will fall. And crush whatever is under me. I am… Shoteka.

How do you like me and this story now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoteka's POV**

 **Taqqiq786 does not own me or any of those Seeker Bears. Erin Hunter does. However, Taqqiq786 does own the polar bear I killed and someone else I meet in this story.**

This polar bear was delicious. The biggest meal I'd had in a moon. I decided to settle down for the night, my stomach full. I was so full that I belched. Well, that was embarrassing…

 _-Start of Shoteka's dream-_

" _What's your name?" I said._

" _I'm Oka," the she-bear said._

" _Well, Oka, who has told you that you- "_

 _-End of Shoteka's dream-_

What just happened? I was having the best dream! Then, I figured out what happened. There was a lightning storm outside. I went back to sleep.

 _-Start of Shoteka's second dream-_

" _Hello, brother!" A voice said. A familiar voice. "Ray?"_

" _Shoteka! It's_ you _! How's life been going?" Ray asked._

" _Oh, fine. I caught a polar bear that was bigger than_ me _."_

" _Amazing- "_

 _-End of Shoteka's second dream-_

What was it this time?

"Hello, Shoteka!" Ray barked.

"Ray! You came to me in a dream!"

"Yes, I sure did. Now, I've been hearing you've got a crush on someone…" Ray prompted.

"I do not!" I playfully cuffed him.

"Her name's Oka…"

"Doesn't ring a bell."


	4. Chapter 4

**Salik's POV**

"Hello!" A female grizzly cub said. "I'm Supra. What's your name?"

"I'm Salik."

"Well, nice to meet you, Salik. You want me to catch you some prey?"

"Sure. I'm famished."

She caught me a fish, and it was delicious. I was… starting to… "like" this bear…

"Salik, you can stay with me if you like," Supra offered.

"Of course! I'd love to! But WAIT, have you heard of a huge grizzly bear in this area?"

"Oh, you mean Shoteka? If you think he's huge, then meet his bigger brother. He can enter your dreams!"

"And give me nightmares?"

"No, Ray wouldn't do that. Well, maybe if he wanted to have some fun with you," Supra said. "Do you want to meet my family?"

-One day later-

"Alanzosu! Aero! I've found us a new friend!"

"You think we should eat him?" Alanzosu joked.

"Alanzosu!" Aero growled.

"What? You knew I was joking."

"Salik, this is Alanzosu and Aero. My sister and brother."

"Who is our new friend?" Their mother, Oka, asked.

"Mother, this is Salik."

"Well, keep him away from Ulti Maero. He eats white cubs like Salik!" Oka chuckled.

Aero could see fear in my eyes. "Don't be afraid, Salik! We like to joke like that!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ray's POV**

I awoke that morning. "Oh, Shoteka…" I prodded my little brother awake.

Shoteka continued sleeping.

"You want to be buried, then?" I said.

"NOOO! Don't bury me!" He got up quickly.

I laughed with amusement. "What's so funny?" Shoteka growled at me.

"You should've seen the look on your face!"

He lunged for my throat, but I pinned him down. "What would our mother think if you killed me?"

Shoteka gasped. "You're right! I need to control my temper." But then he added after I inserted a mischievous grin, "and you need control your amusement!"

I let him go, but not before I slapped him. "There is no 'controlling amusement'!" I roared in his face.

Now look what I did. I made him cry. "I'm telling Mother!" he sobbed.

"You need to accept humor!" I said. "Let this be a lesson to you."

"You need to learn to not make your little brother cry!"

I hated agreeing with him; he was charging me with anger. "True, but you need to learn to not make your bigger brother angry!" I snapped.

Then, our mother came. "You should act your age! Shoteka, you know not to make bears bigger than you angry!" My brother stormed off at this.

"Come back!" I gave chase.

"NO!"

"Leave him, Ray," My mother said.


End file.
